Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,098, 3,298,048 and 3,843,985 discloses a roughing machine capable of roughing the margin of an upper of a shoe assembly comprised of a last having an insole located on its bottom and the upper mounted thereon with the upper margin lying against and being secured to the insole periphery. These machines are so constructed as to enable a roughing tool to engage the upper margin a relatively great or a relatively small distance inwardly of the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom during movement of the upper margin past the roughing tool.
In the machine of U.S. Pat. No 3,077,098 the roughing tool is caused to be displaced from a relatively great distance inwardly of the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom to a relatively small distance inwardly of the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom in response to the approach of the widest part of the shoe assembly bottom, which is at the ball break, to the roughing tool so that the roughing tool roughs the upper margin at the relatively small distance inwardly of the shoe assembly bottom at the ball breaks and in the shank and forepart portions that are on opposite sides of the ball breaks.
In the machine of U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,048 the position of the roughing tool with respect to the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom is adjusted by manually operating a foot pedal.
In the machine of U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,985, the roughing tool is caused to be displaced from a relatively great distance inwardly of the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom to a relatively small distance inwardly of the periphery of the shoe assembly bottom during rotary motion of the toe portion of the upper margin past the roughing tool.